Love me tonight
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: Erza accidentally meets Jellal in Hot Springs... OneShot Jerza, lemon. You've been warned :D


**_I own nothing._**

**_This story contains sex scenes, commonly known as LEMON. You've been warned;) Enjoy._**

* * *

Erza was sitting in hot water, relaxing on her own. She was taking care of every inch of her body to make it softer and more beautiful than before. It was the second day of her and Lucy's visit at the hot springs, where the blonde earned tickets to from one of her lighter jobs. Erza was invited since she was the closest female mage for the summoner in the guild. She was secretly very happy of being chosen; she wanted to go and rest a bit for a long time. And thank goodness for such a thankful friend as Lucy, who always took care of her.

Right then Lucy left her alone, but the redhead did not mind. The blonde said she was going out with a boy she had met there, and he insisted on taking her on a drink, or maybe two. Actually, her friend's absence was not bothering Erza, and she was taking everything out of the situation. After all, the Reequip mage was the one to stay alone and take advantage of the empty bath than date a random guy from the SPA.

When Erza's skin refused to absorb any more water, the mage stood up and walked out of the spring. She found her thin, silk dressing gown and put it on, tightening it really precisely since a corridor which led to the rooms was uniting women's and men's baths, what she found silly and embarrassing. Well, she was given by heavens an outstanding body and she was well aware of it. She did not worry about the opinion, though… Rather about the nasty and unpleasant looks of men standing in front of the door and watching who would get lucky. This time – none of them.

Erza opened the door and walked out on the corridor. She was right; there was a bunch of men who were standing and waving at her, giving obvious signs to come closer. She refused by shaking her head and was about to turn around when _that_ happened.

She saw the blink of the blue short hair… The same color which was stalking her in every dream she had… The muscled, manly torso – the one she'd been dreaming of touching and hugging and, oh, hell knew what else she desired to do with it… Strong hands with long fingers that in her fantasies were flashing down her back until they were reaching what they wanted… And that beautiful, handsome face… Which she remembered better than her own; which was reappearing every time she closed her eyes for longer than one second. The original and gorgeous tattoo over the right eye… Ahhh. Erza shivered, and froze like she was grown into the ground. Every part of her body was burning, and she felt dizzy out of blue…

_Jellal…? Here…?_

The man had not noticed her. He turned around and walked away, leaving Erza trembling and sweating like never before. What was happening to her? It was just a guy, and she had seen him without a shirt a few times… And her reaction was not as strong as this one, right?

She got back the right to move her body. The redhead face-palmed herself and took a deep breath. _Easy. Remember how to breathe_. She looked once again at the profile disappearing in the distance and she decided almost subconsciously what to do. Was she ready to let him go? No. Was that the only way to meet him? Definitely. What did she expect? She did not know yet. Another moment later she discovered herself running recklessly as fast as she could towards the man who was walking away – well, another time in her life. She nearly killed some people when she bumped into them, chasing after the bluenet. She did not even care, tears almost falling from her eyes and the sight directed at the profile. Erza had a feeling the man is not getting any closer, or rather she cannot get closer to him. That almost broke her.

The bluenet reached peacefully the door to his room and walked inside, leaving them open until he put everything down and went back to close them. Erza was faster – she came like a thunder into the room and hugged the man from behind, crying 'Jellal! Jellal…'.

The man stopped and forced himself not to shout out of terrify. His hands were busy with some things from the bath and he couldn't really catch the intruder. He looked down, and changed his mind the moment he saw those delicate hands which were embracing him and a slide of scarlet hair. Finally, Jellal threw everything on the floor and rapidly turned around, getting out of the unexpected hug.

'Erza!' he said bewilderedly. His heart started pounding like he got an adrenaline injection, and his cheeks blushed a few.

'Jellal' was everything Erza was able to say at that moment. She was standing in front of the love of her life, trying to wipe the gladness tears away and catch a breath. She was shivering, her heart was whipping fast, and… And at the very minute she knew nothing more.

'W-why are you here?' he tried to sound official. Unfortunately, that was a completely pointless trial. His voice shivered, showing his emotion, which made his face even redder.

'I…' Erza's eyes opened in amazement when she realized her head was entirely empty and she was not able to reflect any excuse. 'I…'

'Er. Well, since you're here, come in and sit down.' Jellal suggested, taking a step towards the entry to shut the door. 'Would you like to drink something?'

'Y-yes. Thank you' replied the redhead, ashamed of the lack of ideas for any explanation or apology which could clarify her wild run after the bluenet. She looked around and bit her lip. There was a table with a place to sit on the floor and a bed in the corner of the room; the whole residence was smaller than Lucy's and hers. _So, now, where should I sit?_ In an instant she chose the floor in order not to make things even more complicated. Erza quickly placed herself next to the bench and viewed Jellal.

He was already coming back with some thirst-quenchers. Moreover, he was still wearing the towel around his hips and… Nothing more. Damn, he looked way too sexy. Erza blushed harder and cleaned her throat, looking the other way. If she had not been that focused on trying to hide her reaction, she would notice him doing exactly the same thing. He was perceiving her ideal figure under the thin dressing gown. She must have not dried her skin precisely, because at some places – okay, let's face the fact here – at the full parts of her body the cloth was clinging. The moment Erza turned her head away he considered as the cutest thing he had ever seen. He put the drinks on the table and peeked at the redhead's neckline. Jellal felt the heat hitting every of his fragile, manly fragment and decided to turn the eyes somewhere else. His imagination was making such fantasies that he was thankful his friend could not read his mind. He caught a glimpse of her once again. Hmm. His imagination had nothing more to do, though…

There was a moment of complete silence, but it was not uncomfortable. Finally, Erza decided to start a neutral topic. 'Is this drink with alcohol?'

'Yes, sorry, but they told me that was all they had right now' Jellal explained.

'That's all right' she took a deeper breath. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came here to rest a little' he made a wry face. 'Ultear and Meredy are sometimes really hard to get along with... And we were near the town, so I decided to visit the hot springs.'

'Oh. But… Everything is fine?' Erza moved closer. Jellal braced himself to some extent and nodded. 'And you?'

'Lucy invited me' she replied, smiling shyly. 'She's a good friend.'

Jellal thought that nobody in the world could be mean to her or dislike her… Meeting that kind of angel happened only once in a life. If only he had not wasted it a long time ago… The man sighed noiselessly. Formerly, he saw that their drink was over, so he proposed another one. He did not want to let her go so quickly, especially when Erza herself came to him, chasing through the whole building. She agreed and he rushed to take another from the bar.

When Jellal was gone, Erza held her head. _Goodness, oh, sweet Mavis… This is bad. Reaaaally bad. My organism acts on its own and there is nothing I can do about it…_ She shut her eyes, thinking of a way to escape. Why could she not let him go and go back to her room where she could wait for Lucy peacefully, watching some TV or doing anything less stressful? It was all her fault. She felt so bad right then that she wanted to cry. The very moment the door were opened and then shut again. She pretended that everything is fine_. So he came back_.

'Sorry, alcohol again... But this time I took the whole bottle' the bluenet smiled gently and Erza hardly checked a shriek, one of those any fangirl at the concert would be proud of.

'All right. Good enough for me' she grinned and swigged the liquid from the glass. Then she looked at the man in front of her. The hazelnut eyes met those golden ones. Two pairs of cheeks were hit by the boiling blood. Neither of those eyes turned away. Erza's brain was telling her there was something important to ask Jellal about, but she never recalled. 'Um… So tell me, what's new? I guess you're here because something has happened?'

'No. We're just passing through ' Jellal sighed and eased up a little. 'We managed to destroy one of the dark guilds.'

'That's fantastic!'

'Yeah. And concerning myself… Everything's fine, I guess' he mumbled.

Erza smirked. 'Don't be so modest. I've heard something about you, you know? And I think that there's much more to say that _you're okay_. We haven't seen each other for a very long time. Unless… You don't want to talk to me.'

Jellal noticed sadness and dubiety in her eyes. All he wanted to do was close her in a strong embrace and never let go. 'Of course I want to talk to you. I missed…' _Oups_. He face-palmed himself. _Idiot_.

The Reequip mage took a huge swig and said to the bottom of her glass in a low voice 'I missed you, too.'

The bluenet almost stopped breathing from excitement. That was _really_ happening. He had been dreaming of hearing those words, yet he was afraid of the rest of them. Or that there was nothing more after those four of them… He abruptly changed the topic, cleaning his throat. 'Tell me, is that the truth that your team destroyed half of the city north from Magnolia? Again? You know that you cause more damage to the world than our precious dark guilds?' he said with a half-smile, playing with his glass. 'If it continues, we would have to _eliminate_ the danger.'

'Oh, really' Erza laughed. She felt the alcohol running within her blood, which was making her feel more confident. 'And what would you do to us?'

'We definitely would find a way to deal with you.'

They smiled at each other. Yes, the joke loosened up the atmosphere. Jellal poured the alcohol in the glasses and rose his. 'So, what are we drinking for?'

'Seriously? A toast?'

'Why not?' He winked at her. 'For more of the _good_ in the world. And for much luck for us!'

'And' she barely hesitated, then touched his glass with hers which was a one way ticket for the words she wanted to say. Her fingers accidentally touched his hand. 'just: for us.'

Erza drank her portion as a shot. Jellal, a bit surprised, followed her steps. Then he finished the liquid in the bottle by dividing it to the halves. He handed the woman her last share and said tentatively:

'Um, I was wondering… Do you want to move on a bed? It's more comfortable there. I-I know how it sounds, but…'

'Shhh.' Erza slanted over the table and with a mysterious look on her face she placed a finger on his lips. 'Okay.' Jellal was in a factual astonishment. He felt the alcohol doing its job within him, sure, but Erza was already drunk. Yes, she was! She would not have that much bravery to do that otherwise. Then he analyzed the situation. Sweet Mavis, it was _her_ finger on _his_ lips. No one could blame him for his reaction, a gentle kiss he put on it. Erza giggled and vigorously moved onto the bed, swaying her hips. That was a hard trial for him. He closed his eyes and tried to make the excitement go away. Then he looked down. _Shit_. He should have changed the towel into something more… Caching. Now it was just clear what was his desire.

He stood up, trying not to move too fast and sat next to her. Erza was smiling, and not paying attention on her dressing gown which was lifted that much that her thighs were visible to the half, although a real suffering gave him a shoulder strap which fell down, showing the redhead's porcelain skin and a huge part of the breast. Uh… No was something. _Don't get excited, don't get excited…_ But it was not helping him anyway. The towel got even narrower.

'Erza. Would you mind hiding your… Ekhm, bare skin? It's kind of… distracting' he said quietly. It did not matter that she knew about it very well; it was still embarrassing to admit it out loud.

'Does it bother you? Or maybe it's ugly?' she made a sad face and he regretted saying anything on that topic.

'No, it's not that.'

Erza answered nothing. She was staring at him in silence for a longer moment. Oh, how much he wanted her. Jellal could not know what was happening inside of the woman, but it was approximately similar. The redhead was almost at the edge of craziness. She desired the man in front of her, although the common sense was telling her that was more than impossible. His path was different and he had to repent for his sins from the past – although all the sins she had forgiven him with one look of golden eyes _her_ Jellal, free of Zeref's spirit poisoning his mind, gave her before stopping Nirvana. Every inch of that woman was burning and she knew that if she had ignored it, she would have exploded.

This is why she got onto her knees on the bed. Jellal was sitting like frozen. She stirred in his direction slowly, looking him in the eyes with seriousness and certainty. The redhead slanted terribly close to him. He could smell her aroma, so tempting and sweet. It must have had something to do with violets. Or roses. There was no time for finding it out at that moment, because she approximated her perfect face to his. He made a sigh when her lips touched his, first tentatively, later on with more courage, far ahead almost with desperation. Oh, what could he do? He kissed her avidly, so passionately that even he himself did not expect.

He was trying not to touch her. That would be the end of any self-control for that night. Or maybe that was something that Erza wanted as much as Jellal, just for once?

She broke the kiss, panting. She was looking for any sign of hesitation on Jellal's face, but found only surprise and sparkling, burning eyes. The Reequip mage put her arms around his neck, her fingers got mixed up in his blue hair and whispered exactly to his ear: 'How do you do this to me?'

The man sat Erza on his lap, holding her waist like it was made of very vulnerable material. Like it could be gone any second. He trembled under the blow of the air when she was whispering to him. God, it felt so good to have her in his arms after all these years of neglect… Jellal closed his eyes and forced himself to say that, hating every single word, every syllable of it. 'Erza, I don't think we should be doing this…'

'If you don't want me, tell me that squarely' she answered, still holding him. Her breasts nicely were touching his bare chest, and every moment he felt her nipples becoming harder through the thin material. Erza teased him, panning her nose over exterior of his ear, at the end biting it softly. No matter what would be the answer, she knew the bluenet had always desired to be in such situation as that day. The man was trying to act responsibly. She declined any acting. Besides, she already felt his desire – after all, she was sitting on his lap.

'Y-you know that it's not the case… Erza... I… I don't want you to regret anything later on!'

Erza exhaled noisily and stood up. Fine. She had to play dirty. 'Okay. Then I guess I should leave now…' she turned around, readjusted her gown and walked a few steps forwards. The plan worked as she expected: when she touched the door, a strong hand caught hers and stopped it. Jellal took her shoulders and forcefully turned to himself. There was grief and doubt visible on the man's face.

'Don't go.'

'Why?'

'Because I want…'

'Oh, shut up' Erza got angry. 'Why are you so passive all the time? Guilt? I don't believe it! I asked you to tell me straight what's the matter and…'

_Boom_. Jellal dynamically closed her between his supported on the door behind her arms. Erza triumphed inside – finally! The bluenet was struggling with his common sense and craving mixed with alcohol.

'Stay' he ordered lastly, changing his attitude. 'And also… I liked your dressing gown better when it was practically off.'

'You know that I can take it off completely' Erza suggested, and Jellal laughed.

'You're driving me crazy, Erza…'

'I just…' she moved closer, and stood up on her toes to have a better access to his ear. 'I want you to love me… Jellal…'

_There you go, Erza._ It could have been his name on her sweet, seducing lips, it may have been the unusual tone of her voice with a small hoarseness, or it was just a feeling that he would not be able to hold back anymore… He crippled her at the wall, kissing passionately. His fingers undid her hair, and mixed up in it. Tasting her rosy lips was such a pleasure… He recognized the palate of strawberries, honey and jasmine, which gave him chills. He simply _loved_ those tastes on her. When Erza started panting and opened her mouth, Jellal licked her bottom lip and ended that operation with biting it. The redhead moaned and dug her nails into his back. He fizzed and pressed his hips against hers. She could perfectly feel his craving. She smirked._ I am no better_.

The male mage liberated one of the hands, caught both of her wrists, pushed them on the wall above, moved down with his grasping mouth and started kissing, licking, biting and sucking Erza's neck, leaving there marks. He was the only one who could possess her. Ever.

Jellal licked her cleavage, Erza gasped. Deciding that a belt of the cloth was disturbing, he unraveled it and threw away. He moaned out of impatience; the gown was still caching her body due to its full curves. He freed her hands to have a full access, and Erza seized an opportunity to jump on him to a koala-position, entwined his hips with her legs and clung to his figure. She could kiss him again, so thirsty. Goodness. How many times had she been dreaming about that exact situation, how many sick and perverse fantasies had she been making? And then, it was happening. Just like in one of those. Except for it was not sick anymore. The redhead's hands were wandering through his naked back, but she could not reach his backside – those damn legs of hers! However, she felt his hands on her bottom, squeezing the haunches and pressing her harder to his front. They broke the kiss to get some air. 'Ah, Jellal!' she gasped again, and felt a shiver going through him as the reply to her moan.

The wall behind her back disappeared, and she found herself flying. Or rather she felt like it when Jellal was holding her and carrying straight to the bed which they abandoned. She was thrown onto it and the blue-haired man kneeled on all fours over her. His eyes were hungrily ogling her whole posture, and the cloth she was wearing landed, abandoned, under her, showing her fully. Jellal was touching her skin, so soft and hot, then he took care of her breasts. Huge, he thought with pleasure before he started doing amazing things with them. Erza was moaning, trembling and spinning under his touch. Formerly she noticed him still wearing the towel, and when her spasms softened for a moment, she moved her hand under it, held in a hand his manhood, measuring it pretty roughly and ripped the bath sheet off.

_Yeah, a real man_. Unbelievably excited, Erza cradled them and in an instant she was above him. Amazed, she moved slowly down and stopped at the part that was covered a minute ago. Jellal's eyes were wide opened, from his mouth was pumping out panting. Under her first touch, he closed his eyes, trying not to cry at once. When she smoothly moved her fingers and later a whole palm on it, he thought he was going to die of that sweet agony. The critical moment came when Erza decided to first, kiss it – sweet Edolas! And still he had been trying to forgo that when they met at the hot springs! – and finally to take it in her soft, burning mouth. He started to groan and call her name between 'ooohs' and 'aaahs'. He would not be able to hold his erection for long. Not with Erza herself doing those things to him. Speaking of the redhead, she did not know how come she knew every little thing that could please him. At the same time, it was pleasing her. Finally, when he was that hard and ready, she licked his penis from down to up. Jellal almost yelled 'I'm coming!' and he really did. She smiled gloatingly, gazing at the face of her beloved man, which was clearly in heavenly state. Suddenly, she found herself under him again. Erza looked at him, grinning, as he whispered to her ear 'My revenge will be soooo sweet.'

And not only did he lick down her whole body, stopping at the places most fragile, but he almost brutally splayed her legs and made a wink above them. Erza shivered – that was not the Jellal she knew. He was not the one with self-control and equanimity anymore. That was a hungry and excited man. She gasped loudly when his finger – or maybe two of them? – horned into her privates. If she thought that the bluenet was convulsionary, she was _so_ wrong. Her reaction was twice as strong as his. Jellal smiled and pushed his finders harder. She screamed. When her cavern begun to tighten, he took them out and waited until the shivering stopped and she was laying, breathless. When that came, he held his hands forward and caught her breasts. The woman's head went up, the lips parted to say something but Jellal was faster and he clung with his mouth to her intimacy.

'Jellal! Oh, my…' she sobbed helplessly and was forced to enjoy it more and more. He was just so… _Good_. How come it all felt so damn good? Ahh, shit. This is too much for her. She will die from all of it! But just before an orgasm came and split over her whole being, the man stopped his doing. And Erza understood. 'You…!'

'Saving the best for the end, love' he said in a misty, hoarse, libidinous voice and she felt it piercing her all over.

Erza felt his hand on her thigh, pushing it like to a packthread. Jellal climbed on her and hung over, looking straightforward into her eyes with so much confidence that the redhead's mind got chaotic. Again, the other Jellal she did not know that well. To say she had not known that side of him was a huge exaggeration. She spent her whole evening with it.

The man started slowly lowering his down parts at hers, still staring into her eyes straightly. Erza took a deep breath when he touched her intimacy with his. The feeling was strangely good, maybe a bit disgusting at the first try. Erza was waiting for him to get inside, but she also was thinking about the pain of losing her virginity. That was reality, not a dream. Jellal pushed. She went up and down on the bed. Another push. Still no that pain. At another thrust she felt something burst, and the wave of the first time came. She sobbed a little, Jellal looked worried. Fortunately, to her surprise, it rapidly faded away. It was not even that huge. She panted heavily and looked at the man again. 'It's okay.'

He delicately moved, and getting sure Erza was not feeling any pain anymore, he continued it with constant tempo, bunking down on her. One of the breasts in possession of his fingers, and his lips clinging to her sweet neck. The woman held her both hands on his back, using her nails when he moved more harshly. Her first orgasm came and she cambered into an arc, calling his name in ecstasy. It was not long and he also attained the highest level of pleasure. Tangled with each other, they started rolling on the bed, trying to find the best positions and more of the act itself. He was biting the area of her collar bones, she was sucking his ears and lips whenever he lifted his head.

The whole night was full of moans and yells, sweat and nudity, confessions between pants and marking the other one as his or hers. They ended sitting on the bed, Jellal leaning over the wall and Erza on top. To the unbelievably tired couple, but happy and finally united, came with the sweetest and the strongest accomplishment they reached. Erza fell down at the bed senseless, and Jellal flopped next to her. A man and a woman, the bluenet and the redhead were laying and calming their breaths, looking at each other and smiling. Jellal reached her face and brushed her hair from her face. Erza crawled closer to his torso and clung to it.

'Thank you' she whispered softly, tickling him with her breath.

'I love you, Erza, light of my life' he answered quietly to her ear.

'And I love you, Jellal.'

'You know, I could get used to this, really' he said with a dreamy voice. 'I haven't felt that damn good for… No. Never have I felt this good before.'

'I did' she giggled and admitted 'in my imagination.'

'Oh, that doesn't count' he laughed. Erza yawned and he stroked her face with one of his fingers. 'Sleep, my love.'

'Promise me, you will be here when I wake up'

'I…' he looked her into the eyes and bit his lip. Jellal sighed and answered:

'I promise.'

* * *

_**Finished.**_

_**There are no more chapters of this story planned - which doesn't mean I won't be writing any OneShots more;)**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing, means a world to me.**_


End file.
